


Howaito

by Jude_Melody



Series: LeoPikas de datas comemorativas [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, leopika - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: E, apesar de toda a amargura do passado, aquela era a mais doce de todas as personalidades.





	Howaito

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A história a seguir apresenta conteúdo shonen-ai. Se não gosta, não leia.
> 
> Esta oneshot é uma continuação da Valentine e se passa durante o White Day. Para aqueles que não sabem, no Japão o White Day é celebrado um mês depois do Valentine’s Day, ou seja, no dia 14 de março. Nesta data, os garotos e homens que receberam chocolates em fevereiro retribuem o favor, comprando doces e outros presentes para as garotas e mulheres que se lembraram deles. Existe a ideia do Sanbai-Gaeshi, que significa triplo retorno: os garotos e homens devem retribuir os presentes que receberam três vezes mais. Outro detalhe importante para a compreensão desta fanfic é a classificação dos chocolates no Valentine’s Day. Há o honmei-choco (chocolate do amor) e o giri-choco (chocolate de cortesia). O primeiro é dado para namorados e interesses amorosos. O segundo é uma espécie de obrigação social e é voltado para colegas de trabalho, clientes, dentre outros. No White Day, retribuem-se os dois tipos de chocolate.

Ele esfregou a nuca pela quinta vez. Sentia-se bastante nervoso. Checou o pulso, mas estava sem relógio. Trincou os dentes. Fora um idiota. Tinha certeza disso. Fora um tremendo idiota. Mas é claro que Kurapika não apareceria. Mas é claro! O Kuruta era recluso demais. Nunca gostara muito de proximidade. Preferia ficar sozinho, lidando com os próprios problemas. Não que seus amigos não fossem queridos. Aquele era apenas o jeito do loirinho.  
— Melhor eu ir para casa — murmurou Leorio para si. — Antes que o Kurode destrua meus chinelos de novo.  
O Paradinight fez menção de ir embora, mas algo o deteve. Uma esperança. Talvez um sentimento de dever. Com um suspiro, recostou-se na árvore e observou o parque. Ao seu redor, casais passeavam de mãos dadas, pais brincavam com seus filhos, pessoas solitárias liam livros. Leorio sorriu. Gostava de sentir aquela calma, aquela tranquilidade. Fechou os olhos, convidando a sensação da brisa em seu rosto. Era final de tarde. E ele estava feliz por ao menos ter tentado.  
Ergueu a sacola colorida do chão. Melhor voltar para casa; já está quase anoitecendo. Cantando baixinho uma música antiga, Leorio seguiu pelo caminho de pedras. Memórias invadiram sua mente, perturbando a paz que a brisa trouxera. De repente, ele era uma criança em um bairro pobre, correndo descalça pelas ruas atulhadas de lixo. O calor era intenso. Suor misturado com poeira escorria por seu rosto. Mas ele era feliz. À distância, Pietro esperava pelo amigo. Trazia uma bola surrada em suas mãos. Os dois gritaram o cumprimento de sempre e começaram a brincar.  
— E ele chuta e marca e vence! — bradou Pietro, estendendo os braços enquanto cruzava a ruela.  
Leorio apenas riu, balançando a cabeça. Então, Pietro estava caído sobre a terra, tossindo muito. Seus olhinhos nublados, os braços tremendo. Leorio arrastou-o até sua casa. Chamou desesperado pela mãe. Ouviu o som de vidro quebrando antes de ela surgir na porta da cozinha, os lábios levemente abertos. Nada pôde fazer por Pietro. O menino foi entregue à sua família. Faleceu dois meses depois.  
Um cisco caiu no olho de Leorio. Ele estancou, resistindo ao desejo de esfregar as pálpebras. Estava difícil respirar. Talvez a sua pressão estivesse baixando. Ele não comia nada desde o parco almoço, e as primeiras estrelas já cobriam o céu. Balançou a cabeça. Passado é passado. Deixe-o para trás. Agora, voltar para casa, que Kurode logo, logo fica doido de saudades e começa a destruir tudo que conseguir prender entre seus dentinhos. Leorio ergueu o rosto, distraído, para a entrada do parque. E lá estava ele.  
O traje azul esvoaçava suavemente. Kurapika olhava ao seu redor, procurando pelo Paradinight. Quando o encontrou, abriu um meio sorriso e caminhou até ele. Não demonstrava qualquer pressa. Parecia até um pouco tímido. Mal encarava o mais velho quando lhe disse um olá.  
— Você veio mesmo. — Leorio parecia assombrado.  
— Desculpe pelo atraso. A Senritsu me deu alguns chocolates no Valentine’s Day e eu tive de retribuir.  
— Ah... — fez o Paradinight.  
— Chocolate obrigatório — emendou Kurapika. — Você sabe, porque nós fomos colegas de trabalho e tudo o mais.  
— Ah, sim, sim. Claro...  
Leorio conhecia as regras. Para aqueles que amavam — no sentido romântico do termo —, as garotas davam chocolates do amor. Para aqueles com que tinham alguma intimidade — amigos, colegas de trabalho, clientes —, o chocolate era uma obrigação social. Sem motivo algum, o Paradinight sentiu alívio por saber que o presente que o Kuruta recebera de Senritsu era mera cortesia. Que bobagem, Leorio.  
— E a Arrietty?  
— O quê? — Kurapika piscou, confuso.  
— Ela não te deu chocolates também?  
— Ah, não. — Kurapika abaixou o rosto. — Ela apenas me ensinou a fazer. Disse que esse seria o seu presente. A Arrietty já... tinha outra pessoa a quem presentear.  
— É mesmo? — Leorio ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.  
— É.  
— Um namorado talvez?  
— Ela não disse. — O Kuruta respirou fundo. Estava se sentindo extremamente desconfortável.  
— Bem... — Leorio esfregou a nuca. — O chocolate que você me deu era obrigatório também?  
Kurapika não respondeu. Suas faces estavam muito vermelhas, quase tanto quanto o brinco que aparecia por entre suas mechas loiras. Leorio pigarreou e fez um gesto com o braço.  
— Tem um banco livre bem ali. Vamos nos sentar?  
O Kuruta assentiu. Os dois caminharam em silêncio pelo parque. O único som era o da sacola colorida que o Paradinight carregava. Por duas ou três vezes, ele percebeu o olhar curioso de Kurapika. Mas o loirinho era discreto. Não fez perguntas.  
— Eu... — disse Leorio, sentando-se. — Fico feliz por você ter vindo.  
— Eu que agradeço o convite. — Kurapika sentou-se ao seu lado, mantendo uma distância de quinze centímetros. — Então... O que você tinha sugerido mesmo?  
— Ah... — Leorio esfregou a nuca pela enésima vez. A verdade é que não havia sugerido nada. Apenas pedira ao Kuruta que o encontrasse naquele parque às três e meia da tarde. — Bom, eu só... queria retribuir o favor. — Enquanto falava, ele remexia o conteúdo da sacola. Puxou de dentro dela um enorme pacote de marshmallows brancos. — Você sabe... como um agradecimento pelos chocolates que você me deu.  
— Ah. Sim, sim, claro. Obrigado, Leorio.  
Eles ficaram quietos por um minuto inteiro. Então, como se tivesse levado um choque, Leorio despertou de seu transe e abriu o pacote de marshmallows. Ofereceu-o ao Kuruta, que pegou um doce para si.  
— Tem um cheiro bom — murmurou Kurapika, encostando o marshmallow em seus lábios.  
— Sim, eu sei, mas não é de cheirar, é de comer, tá? Então, come aí.  
Kurapika obedeceu, colocando o doce na boca. Era mesmo gostoso. Derretia-se em açúcar sobre a sua língua.  
— Gostou? — perguntou Leorio.  
O Kuruta assentiu sem olhar para ele.  
— Ótimo. Quero dizer, fico feliz por você ter gostado. Eu tive de viajar por quase duas horas para conseguir esse marshmallow.  
— Verdade? — Kurapika espantou-se.  
— Sim. Eles só vendem em uma lojinha pequena nos limites da cidade vizinha. Eu fui de trem até lá e depois andei um bocado de quarteirões até encontrar a bendita loja. E tinha uma fila imensa! Quase que eu não consigo um pacote de marshmallows para mim. Aliás... — Ele mexeu na sacola outra vez. — Quando eu cheguei, só tinha um pacote sobrando. Então, eu também trouxe esta barrinha de chocolate branco — explicou, mostrando um belíssimo embrulho que cabia na palma de sua mão.  
— Você quer me engordar, Leorio? — ralhou Kurapika, servindo-se de outro marshmallow.  
— Não seja dramático. Uma overdose de doce uma vez na vida não faz mal a ninguém. — Leorio fez uma careta. — Até porque eu paguei uma fortuna neste chocolate, então acho melhor você comer!  
O Kuruta não respondeu à provocação. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos, servindo-se dos marshmallows. Leorio dividiu a barrinha de chocolate ao meio para que ambos pudessem desfrutar de seu sabor. O gosto era muito bom. Não era enjoativo, mas suave. Kurapika lambeu os lábios, deliciando-se com aquela leve doçura.  
— Se a Doutora Michelle descobre, ela me dá uma bronca — murmurou Leorio, recostando-se no banco.  
— Por quê? — indagou Kurapika, servindo-se de outro marshmallow.  
— Ela me deu chocolate obrigatório e insinuou algumas vezes que esperaria a retribuição. Insinuou não, ela disse expressamente.  
— E você comprou algo para ela?  
— Sim, é claro! Comprei três vezes o que ela me deu, como manda a regra. Só quis dizer que, se ela souber que eu te dei chocolates melhores do que os que eu entreguei a ela, sou um homem ferrado.  
Para sua surpresa, Kurapika riu.  
— Qual é a graça? — grunhiu Leorio.  
— Nada. — O Kuruta balançou a cabeça, ainda rindo. — Eu só achei engraçado. A Doutora Michelle é a sua orientadora, não é? Você vive falando que ela te odeia e é má com você, mas parece que vocês dois se dão bastante bem.  
Leorio corou de vergonha.  
— É — balbuciou. — Talvez.  
Anoitecera por completo agora. Havia poucas pessoas no parque; a maioria era de casais de namorados. Pelo canto dos olhos, Kurapika percebeu que a sacola ainda estava cheia. Supôs que eram as demais retribuições que Leorio entregaria às suas amigas no final do dia.  
— Além da Senritsu, você recebeu chocolate de mais alguém? — perguntou o Paradinight.  
— Hum? — Kurapika parou de lamber os dedos. — Não. Apenas dela. E... isso é constrangedor, do Gon. Foi engraçado explicar a ele que garotos não têm nenhuma obrigação de dar chocolates nessa data.  
Leorio soltou uma gargalhada.  
— Sério?! Não brinca! Achei que só tivesse sido eu! Imagina a minha cara quando eu recebi um pacote de biscoitos dos correios e tinha o nome do Gon nele? De qualquer forma, eu retribuí o favor. Enviei alguns doces que não se encontra na Ilha da Baleia. Espero que ele fique feliz.  
— É o Gon! — Riu Kurapika. — Ele vai ficar.  
— É... Mas, ei. Você me deu chocolate no Valentine’s Day.  
O Kuruta corou de imediato. De repente, a distância de quinze centímetros não parecia tão distante assim.  
— A-a Arrietty me obrigou — desculpou-se, envergonhado.  
— Então, se não fosse por ela, você não teria me dado nada? — Havia um quê de tristeza na voz de Leorio, mas nenhum dos dois percebeu.  
— É claro que não! — bradou o Kuruta, as faces completamente vermelhas. — Afinal, eu sou homem! Homens não precisam dar chocolates no Valentine’s Day! Muito menos chocolates de amor!  
Os olhos de Leorio arregalaram-se.  
— Então, não era chocolate obrigatório?  
Kurapika desmoronou. Seu rosto fervia. Os olhos ardiam. Tudo o que ele mais desejava era se levantar e sair correndo dali. Estava a ponto de fazer isso quando percebeu uma estranha presença a seu lado. Era um ursinho de pelúcia. Branco.  
— Mas o que é isso, Leorio? — perguntou, a voz falha. Ao lado do mais velho, a sacola estava vazia.  
— Três vezes mais, não é? — Leorio sorriu, entregando-lhe a pelúcia.  
Kurapika recebeu-a sem protesto. De alguma forma, lembrou-se de uma conversa que tiveram muitos meses atrás, em que falaram sobre os brinquedos de suas infâncias. Ele confessara que tinha um coelho de pelúcia do qual gostava muito. Um ursinho não era a mesma coisa, mas era suficientemente parecido. O Kuruta abraçou-o.  
— Ainda... tem mais marshmallows?  
Leorio revirou a embalagem do doce. Sobrara apenas um. Ele o pegou com cuidado e, em vez de entregá-lo nas mãos do Kuruta, estendeu-o para sua boca. De início, Kurapika apenas arregalou os olhos, prensando os lábios. Pensou em recusar, em balançar a cabeça. Mas o cheiro era tão inebriante... Aos poucos, ele acabou cedendo e se sentiu deliciado quando o açúcar derreteu sobre sua língua. Sem nenhum explicação, seus olhos se fecharam, seu corpo relaxou.  
De repente, a distância entre ele e Leorio não existia mais.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, people! Como estamos? Espero que tenham gostado desta oneshot. Juro que tentei deixá-la bem fofinha para não magoar ninguém. A princípio, eu queria que ela tivesse exatamente 1455 palavras, o triplo da Valentine (que tem humildes 485 palavrinhas). Seria uma forma mais discreta de expressar a ideia do Sanbai-Gaeshi. Mas acho que o Leorio é generoso demais e acabei ultrapassando um pouquinho o limite que havia imposto inicialmente. *risos* Será que exagerei? X3


End file.
